


Shan-Gri-Lahh

by Infernal_snow



Category: Original Work, Valery Kipelov
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_snow/pseuds/Infernal_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer hat die Bücher des Schicksals geschaffen, jener kann in ihr sogar die Zeile nicht ändern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shan-Gri-Lahh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [für Eka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=f%C3%BCr+Eka).



Ringsumher klingt der sehr schwere Laut. Das Geschwirr der Steppenwinde verbindet sich mit dem dicken Laut des Cellos, стелется unter seine alten staubigen Stiefel, und mir bedeckt die Brust vom Traum und dem Schnee. Es ist dem Laut des Streichinstrumentes nicht ähnlich. Die niedrigen Laute durchbohren mich, rufen den Schmerz in den Fingern der Beine herbei, gehen irgendwohin in die Steine weg. Der Blick Al`er traurig und grausam, und seine Person verschwimmt, es bleiben nur die eckigen Striche und die engen blauen Raubaugen.

Er aller wäre dem Tier ähnlich. Auf den weisen Löwen, auf den stolzen folkloristischen Vogel. Aber er lacht - und die Sinnestäuschung endet. Das hohe schallende Gelächter macht bei seinen Augen der Falte, die Gefahr wird von der guten Nachsicht verdünnt. Er nicht der Mensch nicht der Gott. Er verfolgt mich wie das Gewitter bis zum Norden. Er beeilt mein Pferd, schlägt sie in den Rücken. Schlägt von den Steinen des Beines ab, aber amüsiert sich nicht, fühlt die Schuld nicht. Jenes hier, so leuchten dort seine engen Augen und das lange Haar auf. Sie hacken sich für die Wimpern, für den Winkel der Lippen an, liebkosen die eingefallenen Wangen und die Backenknochen. Der Regenmantel Al`er ist von der Müdigkeit und dem Blut der umgekommenen Reisenden durchtränkt. Sie haben die Sterne des Todes mit den Leitsternen verwirrt.

Der schwarze Stoff entwischt aus den Fingern, behält die glutroten Tropfen zurück.

Er hat es auf dem Ladoga see abgegeben, hat mit den Rüstungen auf den Grund des Sees gelassen. Er beobachtete wie das trübe Leinen spiegelt in sich die bleiernen Wolken wider. Wie hinter dem fernen lockigen Mädchen im Kranz aus den schmutzigen Oktoberblättern wiederholt. Sie trägt von seiner Krone, verstreut nach den Schultern das Kristall der schweren Schneetropfen.

Irgendwann werde ich Mut bekommen. Ich werde ihn unten nach oben, von der Höhe der Größe anschauen. Wenn unser Weg beendet sein wird, und kann er vom Blick den graubraunen Horizont gewohnheitsmäßig glätten.

Bis oder sich selbst beeilt, oder treibt hinter der Freundin des Schamanen mich - an, nicht zu ordnen. So furchtbar und lustig, wenn auf die Meilen niemanden. Das Eis. Du schreist, und aus dem Mund Paare senkt sich vom Raureif auf dem Schal, und davon nur kann hören es und, dass das laute klangvolle Gelächter und die Gedichte auf unbekanntem ich die Sprache. Dunkelblond versucht, das harte Lächeln zurückzuhalten, schaut meine Versuche, vergeblich in den Himmel des Wortes darüber nicht zu werfen, dass die Welt nicht rechtmäßig ist, aber aller ebenso schweigt.

Er weiß.  
Er weiß allen, aber meine Freunde sind an den Vorsagen geizig.

Und so zu atmen es ist schwer. Ich tue der tiefe Schluck der Luft und ich drücke ein Auge zu.

Seine Küsse riechen nach dem trockenen Wind. Sie kleben zu den Wangen fest, werden in die Risse auf den Lippen eingeschlagen. Schenken mir jenen, was in fremd dem Rand fehlt. Der Falkenblick vermeidet meine abgequälten Augen nicht, die schönen Finger halten den Winkel des schwarzen wollenen Leinens (es riecht nach dem Weg und der Vogelfeder noch). Dieser Schal hat wie die Schlange um meinen Hals Hundert vor Jahre gelegen.  
Der Schnee saugt sich mir in den Rücken und den Hals fest. Die Illusion endet nicht. Ich als ob falle auf dem Knöchel in den Schneehaufen durch.

Falle. Schaue an, wie du gehst.

 

Die Hügel, des Flusses, die Wege, die vom bösen Regenguss verwischt sind.

 

Von der feinen weiblichen Stimme mich führt die Schalmei. Sie führt nach dem Pfad zwischen der Riesen und lockt zum See. Dorthin, wo der frische Schnee zieht, sich nach Geschmack zu versuchen. Dorthin, wo das Wasser auf meinen Körper wartet. Ich gehe vorsichtig. Ich hebe von den Schuhen den grauen Nebel. Die Silhouette Al`er steht hinter dem Rücken langsam still. Er wartet auf meine Rückführung auf den Prüfpunkt.

Ich verstehe, dass jetzt das Komplizierteste anfangen wird.

Jetzt lacht die lockige Priesterin nicht. Sie schreitet auf Armeslänge sicher. In meiner Brust wird die Leere und die Wärme ausgegossen.

Hat gefunden.

Das rote feuchte Gras wird unter den zarten Beinen gehorsam gebogen.

Die Schalmei setzt das Lied fort.

Bei ihr der anmutige Name, den Namen nicht aus unseren Stellen. Shan-Gri-Lahh - letzt aus lebend hier und nirgends. Sie wird den Wind und den Frost, das Feuer des Nordlichtes nicht siegen, aber ihr Wesen schüttelt sich von der Vibration irgendwo im Magen. Sprachen, dass sie hinter sich die Männer nach den Bergpfaden fortführt, und später weint über ihren abkühlenden Körper. Sie heule wie das Echo wird zwischen der Steinwände verbreitet. Mein Blut wird in den Sehnen nicht gekühlt. Shan-Gri-Lahh weint nicht. Ich werde nicht den ersten Frühling auf dem Schwanz bei der Wahrheit zertreten. So kommt es vor, wenn du sein willst weder vom Kämpfer noch der Wäscherin, du verstreust vom Holzmulm in den engen langen Fingern.

Der Klumpen in der Kehle tut weh. Aber ich kann jenen nicht zurückgeben, was ich nicht habe. Die Tränen werden meine trockenen Wangen nicht befeuchten. Das, was es in den fernen kasachischen Steppen vertrocknet ist – bleibt es in der Macht des Elementes übrig. 

Das, was es auf den Grund des Sees freiwillig weggegangen ist – gehört sich. Und es ist nichts mehr.

Meine Hände haben sich an die böse rote Erde und den schwarzen Ameisen gewöhnt. Meine Ohren haben sich an den Klang der Ringe und den Schrei des Falken gewöhnt. Der Ton wurde unter die Nägel und in die Schuhe eingeschlagen. Augen das zauberhafte Gras bei mir zu suchen es ist zur Gewohnheit geworden. 

Ich höre dem komplizierten mongolischen Adverb widerwillig zu. Ich sehe wie vom langen Stiel fliegen die blauen Blumen um. Die frierenden Finger werden in den Ärmeln verwirrt, die Augen werden schwer, die Atmung tief und langsam. Der Rollkragenpullover aus der groben Wolle klebt zur Haut abscheulich fest. Ich fühle den Schweißtropfen, der nach der rasierten Schläfe, nach der Schramme abfließt.  
Wahrscheinlich, sie fürchtet nicht, die Blumen abzureißen.

Sie … sah sie niemals nicht.

Heiser "Bleibe stehen!» geht im Nebel verloren. Aber das Mädchen nur schwingt mit den Locken traurig. Ich sehe das Bedauern auf ihrer Person, ich sehe die Tränen. Sie schleppt mich in den Schambala, gibt die Unterbrechung für zwei Schritte bis zum Ziel nicht.

Dass auf uns hinter diesem Ziel wartet, bis es nicht bekannt ist. Keine goldenen Berge existiert, wenn die Freiheit – die nicht den Kräften angemessene Last. Nur Al`er mit dem nachdenklichen Lächeln bügelt mein Pferd. Bis ich auf vargan spiele und halte ich die Sekunden unter die mongolischen Beschwörungen des Vogels-Schamanen.

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzen auf deutsch von Shan-Gri-Lahh.


End file.
